


Magic

by dreamingbook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Their Life in Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook
Summary: They call it magic, we call it true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Magic" by Coldplay. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think. <3
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes, that might occur. This is the third try uploading it, but Ao3 keeps dying, so i hope it is not too bad

The first time Eric meets Dele it’s not glamorous. He’s sweaty and red faced, from the drills he had been running, but there is no time for showering, when Poch introduces their new teammate.

He’s a young boy with dark skin looking so out of place that Eric wants to take care of him. So that’s what he does.

Dele turns out to be a little shit, witty and reckless with a laugh that puts the sun to shame. Eric isn’t sure if he has found a new enemy or his soulmate. He decides it’s the latter.

 

_ Call it magic _

_ call it true _

 

♥

 

The first time they win a game together, Eric wants to never let go. He can’t but help feeling intensely proud of the young player. The way Dele plays takes Eric over in a wild storm, and he hopes he’s not getting blown away by him, fearing he would never get back once he’s completely gone.

The way his heart aches when he sees the boy smiling, the way it skips a beat when he’s near and the way it’s almost silent, when he is holding him close  starts to make him nervous. Eric knows what it means and yet still doesn’t, so he tries to brush it away to enjoy the moment.

And if he is holding Dele a little longer than he normally does while they are celebrating, no one needs to know.

 

_ Want to fall, fall so far _

_ I want to fall, fall so hard _

_ And I call it magic _

 

♥

 

The first time they lose together it’s silent . They don’t talk, just listening to each other's heartbeats. They both mourn different, but they do it together.   

 

_ Call it magic _

_ Cut me into two _

_ And with all your magic I disappear from view _

 

♥

 

The first time Eric kisses Dele it’s new year's eve and they are in London.

Eric hasn’t  been in a mood to go out that day, the game against Wadford still in their bones and he feels exhausted. Dele is home with him, lounging on the couch while he is flipping through the channels on Eric's Tv. It’s already dark outside, only minutes to go until midnight.

 

Eric wonders why Dele even stayed with him, even though he had made plans with Harry already.

 

“There’s nothing good on the Tv” Dele complains and Eric huffs out a laugh.

 

“It’s midnight soon anyway” he reminds him and his friend turns off the bright screen.

“We should get ourselves ready”

 

Eric just looks at him confused.

 

“The fireworks Diet.”

 

Right. He forgot about them.

 

“We can see them from outside your balcony.”

 

It’s not really true, but he guesses it’s worth a try anyway.  Inside his apartment it’s too warm and fresh air would be good for both of them.

Eric gets himself a sweater from his cupboard. It’s black and  too  big on him. Dele never lets a day pass to tell him that . He doesn’t mind it, actually liking the baggy clothes more than tight sweatshirts and trousers. They’re comfortable and that’s all he needs.The younger boy  grabs himself a cozy blanket instead and throws it across his shoulders. He looks like he is drowning in a sea full of blue fluff and Eric has to admit it looks cute. His eyes are silently following him while Dele is  making his way out on the balcony into the cool night air. The  slight breeze is enveloping him and shudders a bit from the cold. It already smells like smoke  a few  people celebrating can already be heard.

He steps out behind Dele and he can feel the warm body against him. A look at his watch tells him 3 minutes left.

 

Next to him Dele is silently cuddling himself closer to him. It’s nothing new, their friendship never constricted by body contact. It’s a thing they do and Eric is glad, liking the heavy presence of the body next to him.

“It’s cold “ Dele just says in silent explanation but they both know it’s not the reason.

When the clock strikes midnight and the firework  starts erupting above the Big ben, they don’t see much of it. It’s too far away, but it’s loud, people on the streets are cheering and hugging. Eric feels something drop inside his stomach. He knows Dele staring at him, eyes boring into his skull, so he turns his head taking in the brown eyes of his best friend.

 

“Happy 2016” Dele whispers and Eric doesn’t know why he leans forward and presses his lips against his. Maybe it’s because he feels lonely, maybe because Dele is his best friend, maybe it’s because Dele is the only one that makes him feel something other than mild attraction and maybe because he makes his heart beat faster, whenever he is looking at him.  When he pulls away, Dele is looking at him , eyes wide and mouth open.

“Eric“ he says and the older one fears that he just broke something between them.

 

“Why are you here with me?” Eric interrupts him asking the question that has been hanging between them for months.

This time it’s Dele who kisses him.

 

_ I call it magic _

_ When I'm with you _

 

♥

 

The first time they make love it’s messy and awkward and not at all how Eric expected it to be. It’s still perfect.

 

_ I call it true _

 

♥

 

The first time Eric tells Dele he loves him it’s an accident.

They’re in the showers just lazing under the stream, enjoying the warm water. They’re not doing anything other than just saving water, even though Eric tells Dele it’s not saving water, when they just shower twice as long. It’s still a nice thing to do and Eric loves those intimate moments between them.He feels strong hands against his back, on his shoulders. They are tense and aching, the day having been long and exhausting. The way Dele is moving his hands works wonders and Eric feels the tension flow out of his muscles with every gentle movement of Deles Hands.

 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you“ he groans and then when he realises what he just said, he claps a hand over his mouth. The hands on his back still for a moment and Eric doesn’t dare to breathe. It’s silent for a minute, where neither of them says anything.

 

“You should work on your love declarations “  Dele coughs and Eric gets a slap on his ass, before he is left alone in the shower. And that’s that really.

 

Eric still  thinks his love declaration is way better, than his boyfriends who calls him on Valentine's day singing the Eric Dier song.

He doesn’t feel guilty when he hangs up the phone.

 

_ And I can't get over _

_ Can't get over you _

 

♥

  
  


The first time he tells someone else about them it’s liberating and the hardest thing Eric has ever done.

His palms are sweaty and he’s positive that his heart will give out any minute. His mom is sitting in front of him at the living-room table, her favorite coffee cup in hand. It’s blue with   _ “best mom in the world _ ” written across  in red letters. She’s looking at him expectantly, her blond hair bound in a ponytail, black glasses on top of her nose. Eric is twenty two years old but his mom makes him feel like he’s nine again. He wants her to take him into her arms and never let go. He knows his mum will still love him, but it doesn’t take the fear of rejection away. His throat is tight and he opens his mouth a few times, but no sound is coming out.

 

“I’m in a new relationship” he tells her eventually and it is easier than telling her about himself.

His mom gives him a surprised “Oh” before gesturing to him to go on. Eric gets the feeling that she knows, the way she is keeping quiet tells him she knows it’s important. Part of him is glad she lets him tell her, the other part wants her to tell him instead. He averts his eyes, concentrating on the flowers on the table instead. They’re Gerberas , pink , red and yellow. Eric represses the urge to just take one and pick at the leaves to still his anxiety.

 

“I’m gay” he blurts out and it’s not how he planned to tell her, but it’s too late now to take the words back. It takes a few seconds before his mom is answering and it’s the longest 30 seconds of his life. It’s not words but a hug he gets in return and Eric feels himself fold against her warm body. She smells like comfort mixed with  home and feels her lips against his temple.

 

“Honey”, she whispers and it makes Erics heart squeeze.

 

“It’s Dele isn’t it ?”

 

Eric just nods against her , before pulling away and taking her hands in his.

 

“I hope he makes you happy “ she tells him with a soft smile and kind eyes. It’s all it takes for the tears to start flowing.

  
  


_ Still I call it magic _

_ Such a precious jewel _

 

♥

  
  


The first time they fight it’s heartbreaking and Eric is not sure if they will ever recover from it. It’s  silly really but soon there’s nothing funny about it anymore.

 

“They have found me a girlfriend” is all Dele says and it takes a lot from Eric to not just break the glass of water he is holding in two.

Her name is Ruby and she’s a model, tall with brown wavy hair, sexy and what most men dream about. Eric thinks she’s nice even though he can’t shake off the feeling of resentment he gets everytime he sees her.

It doesn't help that Dele gets on with her brilliantly. They laugh and banter together and it leaves him feeling numb inside.

He doesn’t feel good about it either, doesn’t like what the feeling is doing to him. It’s not a real relationship but to the public it is and Eric wants to have it  too. Wants the walk in the parks, the kisses in the driveway. He knows it’s not possible, right now they can’t so he tries to keep quiet about it, but after another row of staged paparazzi pictures something in him snaps.

 

When Dele gets home to him afterwards Eric doesn’t greet him with his usual smile, instead he stares aggressively at his white walls, trying to ignore him. He knows it's not Deles fault that the world is still a horrible place, but he’s in a bad mood.

 

“I’m back from my date “ Dele greets him cheerily and Eric wants to punch something.

 

He isn’t known to have a temper on him, it’s all Dele but he is  still a human and he can get angry. Deles words seem to be the last straw.

 

“That's nice“ Eric says through gritted teeth still staring at his wall.

 

Maybe he should get it repainted, It feels like it had been less dirty before, but maybe it’s just his head not thinking clear.

 

“Eric, what's wrong? “Dele tone changes from being happy to concerned.

 

”Nothing’s wrong“ Eric says in a tone that states otherwise and he knows his boyfriend is picking up on that.

 

“Fine, “Dele says shrugging, “If you don’t want to tell me, I’m going to bed” he says, while he takes off his white adidas shoes before wandering off in the direction where he knows Erics bedroom is.

 

“You don’t live here.” Eric says, because he doesn’t and he’s not sure if he really wants Dele here tonight.

 

His boyfriend just looks at him in disbelief, before putting his shoes back on.

 

“Fine, I’m going to bed at  _ my house _ then.” He pronounces the last words stronger as to make a point and if Dele can play that game, Eric can too.

 

“You should ask your girlfriend to come with you“

He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth, but it’s too late.

 

“Really, Eric?” Dele stares at him, and yes  Eric feels definitely guilty throwing the words at him.

He knows he is stubborn and jealousy is not a good look on him, but he’s too far gone to back out now.

 

“Is this what you're on about? Ruby? I thought you liked her. What  the hell is your Problem?” Dele asks him and gives him a calculating look, he doesn’t look concerned anymore but straight out angry.

 

“Maybe I just don’t like it that you’re spending all your time together”

Eric knows it’s not true, even though it feels like it.

 

“So you’re jealous.” It’s not a question. “of my fake girlfriend. Who is a girl.”

 

It sounds ridiculous even to his own hears , but the way Dele is saying it makes his blood boil even more.

“You never told me what your sexuality is” he shoots back and the Dele  just throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

“I never -- . My sexuality --.  How does that matter anyway, Eric. You are my boyfriend.  _ You _ .  Do you really think I would cheat on you with Ruby?”

 

Eric stays silent a beat too long and he sees something shift in Deles face. He doesn’t look angry anymore, just sad. Dele averts his eyes from Erics by looking at the floor, before taking his jacket and walking away. Eric hears the door slam shut somewhere at the end of his apartment. It’s not loud enough to tune out the sound of his own heart breaking.  _ Shit. What did he just do. _

 

He doesn’t know how long he stands frozen in place, not moving. Limbs heavy and numb. He wonders if he has stopped breathing, doesn’t know when the tears had started falling down his cheeks.

 

When he hears the familiar sound of a key turning in a lock, his heart starts beating faster again and he tries to get to the door as soon as possible.

In his doorway there's Dele staring at him, face wet and Eric knows he must have been crying too. It makes Eric feel twice as horrible. He pulls him into a hug, strong and fierce, holding him close.

 

Maybe if he get’s him close enough to his heart, it will heal itself.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry “ he whispers over and over again into his boyfriend's neck.

 

“It’s okay “ Dele says, even though it’s not but Eric hopes they will get through this.

  
  


_ And I just got broken _

_ Broken into two _

_ Still I call it magic _

_ When I'm next to you _

 

♥

  
  
  


The first time they’re  dancing together it’s at their wedding and it’s a disaster.

Eric thinks he should be attuned to the ways Deles body is moving by now but somehow it’s not working at all.

He regrets saying no to the dance lessons his sister wanted him to attend, but he didn't think about having to actually dance on his wedding day.

It’s not like his boyfriend, no  _ husband _ is doing better than him. It’s not a secret that they both don’t think things through.

 

Eric is glad, he’s not  playing football anymore or else he would be worried about his feet getting injured,  with Dele’s left foot is currently standing on both of them.

 

Coldplay is blasting from the speakers and Eric can’t  but think how right they are, even though Dele is a hopeless dancer.

  
  


_ And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't _

_ No, I don't it's true _

_ I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't _

_ Want anybody else but you _

 

♥

  
  


The first time Eric thinks that he doesn’t regret anything about his life is when he’s sixty-five and sitting on the porch of their house in portugal, watching their grandkids playing in the pool.

He can’t run around anymore anymore like he could when he was twenty, so he’s just observing them splashing the water around and inside each others faces.

 

Next to him Dele is yelling at them to be careful and Eric watches his husband groan in frustration, when their youngest grandchild sticks her tongue out at him. 

 

He’s still beautiful Eric thinks, even though he looks old now, his dark skin not being spared the wrinkles. He knows his face looks even worse than Deles, but he wouldn’t change anything about it.

 

Every wrinkle in Deles face tells Eric a story, a story he should be proud of. A story about their life as a couple and a family.

Everytime he sees the folds at his eyes, he is reminded of when they won the league together with Tottenham in 2018, he sees the wrinkles of worry when they weren’t sure if they could take their baby son home with them.

 He sees moments of joy and moments of love, moments of pain and moments of fear.

 

“Stop staring at me grandpa, I look better than you“ Dele tells him as if he knows what Eric has been thinking about.

Eric rolls his eyes at him. Dele is still the same one he was fourty years ago in some ways, still taking the piss out of him every chance he gets.

 

“You wish“ Eric says taking his husbands hands in his and then “Do you ever wish  that something about our lives should have been different?”

 

For a moment Dele looks thoughtful , but then he shakes his head.

 

“Me neither”

  
  


_ And if you were to ask me _

_ After all that we've been through _

_ Still believe in magic? _

_ Yes, I do _

_ Of course I do _

 

♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magic [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925599) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)




End file.
